Brian Braddock (Earth-81648)
Brian Braddock is a scientist at MI13 under the command of Alistaire Stuart. History Early Life Brian was raised in an academic-oriented home. He was smart from the very beginning, and was talking at only two months, then fluently by two years. His parents bought him all sorts of toys to exercise his brain, and by the time he was ten, Brian had the intelligence of the average twenty year old, a feat which his parents were deeply proud of. Brian studied hard, and acheived great results throughout his school years. He was beyond the normal levels of intelligence, and skipped four grades to keep himself entertained, but still remained bored. No Mother Shortly after his eleventh birthday, Brian's mother, Elizabeth, fell ill. Her metabolism slowly deteriorated and she was eventually hospitalised. He visited every day, with his siblings, and they'd talk like they normally would. After three months in the hospital, Brian's dad started to think his wife would never recover. The doctors still hadn't discovered the cause of her illness, and she was becoming extremely pale. During a visit, Brian's mother sent his siblings out of the room, and asked him to pull the plug, only slightly so it looked like it was an accident. After an emotional fairwell, Brian did it, realising it was for the best. The family spent her last few minutes together, talking about how their day was. This was the first of many psychological scars that would haunt him, leading to his eventual depression. Sister Manifest The stress of her mum dying caused Brian's sister, Elizabeth Braddock II to manifest mutant powers. It turns out that their mother's side of the family carries the X-Gene. This lead to Professor Charles Xavier living in the mansion's guest room for several months. Xavier ran tests on Elizabeth, helping her control her abilities. The fact that she was a Mutant made Brian extremely happy, as he always admired them. After five months, the professor offered to take Elizabeth to America so she could learn at his Academy. After a few days, Elizabeth declined the offer to stay with her family, a decision she would eventually regret. Like Sister Like Brother Not long after Xavier left, Jamie, Brian's younger brother, manifested mutant powers. His were more drastic, allowing him to alter all matter around him. Xavier returned once more, only staying for a week this time. While he was there, he decided to have Brian tested for the X-Gene, and the test came back positive. The extent of Brian's mutation would remain unknown for a while though. Overjoyed that at some point he'd manifest powers, Brian dedicated all of his spare time to supporting Mutant Rights. His brother's mutation made their games much more fun, letting them take things to the next level, including hovering, forming adventure parks and creating all sorts of other miscellaneous items. Devastation During a game of football, Jamie's powers overloaded, destroying the entire field, and heavily injuring Brian. Their father, James, didn't blame him for anything, understanding that he doesn't have full control of his mutation. Brian was hospitalised for three weeks, but healed perfectly thanks to Jamie's interference. Feeling guilty about the incident, Jamie requested to go the the Xavier Academy for Homo Superior to learn how to use his powers well. James agreed that it was for the best and organised a plane journey for him. Brian said his goodbyes, knowing his brother would be fine. He was wrong, as the next day he heard that his brother's powers had overloaded again, and had formed a small blackhole that tore the plane apart. Jamie was the only survivor, but was barely alive, and fell into a coma. This was the second major psychological scar in Brian's life, Cancer of the Father Not only did his brother get hospitalised, the sixteen year old Brian was left to look after his sister when his dad was taken in due to chronic headaches. It was discovered James Sr. had lung cancer. His health deteriorated and Brian started losing hope. It was at this time that Elizabeth's stress built up to the point where she couldn't handle it and blamed her brother for not taking care of the family after their mum died. She took up the offer to attend Xavier's Academy and flew over, leaving Brian alone. His dad died three weeks later after suffocating, leaving Brian in an even worse state than before, all alone. The Family Business After his dad died, Brian was confroted by MI-13. His academic history had caught their attention, and they wanted him to replace James Braddock Sr. Brian accepted, and began work in the Super Soldier Division where his father had worked, continuing his dad's work on a suit that releases hormones into the wearers body. However, he fell into a depression when the doctors said that Jamie's condition was even worse, and his body had almost entirely shut down. He spent weeks locked in his mansion, until his sister returned upon hearing the news. Having gotten over the stress, she apologised for blaming him and told him to start working again, to continue their dad's legacy. He listened to her and went back to MI-13, singlehandedly revolutionising the technology of the department. Captain Britain After months and months of hard work, Brian completed the suit. His greatest accomplishment. He named it Captain Britain after hearing about the "Captain America" USA propoganda campaign during World War 2. Due to his health, MI-13 let him test out the suit to start with. After a month of tests on the suit, Brian was put into a field test. He was sent to a S.H.I.E.L.D base in international waters, before being taken to Afghanistan to fight. A week in the field proved that the suit was ready. However, MI-13 chose not to mass produce the suit, and have only one suit, which they let Brian Braddock keep due to his vast knowledge of the suit and its' functions. After years of waiting in anticipation for his mutation to manifest, Brian's X-Gene reacted to the hormones and activated. Instead of straight out gaining powers, Brian's adapted to the situation, and his body developed a gland that produces the hormone, giving him natural powers. Taking advantage of the now-redundant suit, he developed Anti-Gravity capabilities for it, giving him flight capabilities. His next projected involved condensed holograms to create force fields. He managed to shrink down the projectors into the suit's gloves, giving him protection. testing the Captain Britain suit.]]The military contracted him, and he went on dozens of missions on behalf of the company. This lead to him becoming a global phenomenon. Across England, he was praised for his work, becoming a national icon, even more than Captain America was to the USA during World War II. He was not only living his childhood dream of being a superhero, but he was also helping people, which would've made his dad proud. A True Hero Category:Force Field Generation Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Soldiers Category:Super Durability Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Agility Category:Super Stamina Category:Earth-81648 Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Flight Category:Widower Characters Category:Weapons Experts Category:MI-13 (Earth-81648) Category:Heroes of Earth-81648 Category:Heterosexual Characters